The invention is related to emulation software for executing applications on a computer or information processing device other than the one for which the applications were originally written. Applications are typically developed to be executed by computer systems of a particular type or that meet certain specifications. Developers specify the functions of an application as source code expressed in one or more programming languages. Source code is typically designed to be easily written and understood by human developers. Development applications, such as compilers, assemblers, linkers, and interpreters, convert an application expressed as source code into binary code or object code modules, which are in a format capable of being executed by the intended computer system. The binary code or object code format typically is adapted to the architecture of the intended computer system, including the number and type of microprocessors; the arrangement of memory and storage; and the audio, video, networking, and other input and output subsystems. The computer system originally intended to execute an application is referred to as a target computer system.
Often, it is desirable to be able to execute applications on different types of computer systems other than the one for which the applications were originally written. For example, users with a new computer system, such as a video game console, may still wish to use applications previously purchased for other types of computer systems, such as older video game consoles. A computer system that is of a different type than the target computer system originally intended for an application is referred to as a host computer system.
One solution for executing applications on host computer systems, i.e. types of computer systems other than the one for which the applications were originally written, is to modify the application. Application source code can be modified, or ported, to a different type of computer system. However, this is difficult, time-consuming, and expensive if there are substantial differences between the target computer system and the host computer system.
Emulation is another solution for executing applications on host computer systems. Emulation software and/or hardware enables the host computer system to mimic the functionality of the target computer system. A host computer system using the appropriate emulation will ideally respond to an application's binary code in the same or similar way as the target computer system.
One of the simplest types of emulation is a software interpreter that sequentially analyzes each instruction in an application's binary code modules, creates one or more equivalent instructions for the host computer system, and then executes the equivalent instructions. The emulator also typically includes data structures adapted to represent the state of the emulated target computer system. The emulator also may include software virtual machine functions or modules adapted to mimic the hardware functions of the emulated target computer system and to interface hardware resources of the host computer system with the application.
Because of the overhead associated with constantly analyzing and converting application instructions into equivalent host computer system instructions, software interpreters often require orders of magnitude more processing performance on a host computer system to execute an application at the same speed as the target computer system. Thus, for applications requiring real-time emulation, software interpreters are often too slow to be used when the host computer system is not substantially faster than the target computer system.
A more complicated type of emulation employs binary translation to convert large portions of an application's binary code modules into corresponding portions of host computer system instructions prior to execution. Binary translation can be performed statically, i.e. prior to the execution of the application by the host computer system, or dynamically, i.e. during the execution of other portions of the application by the host computer system. Translated portions, or blocks, of the application can be cached, thereby amortizing the performance penalty associated with emulation for frequently executed portions of the application, such as loops, functions, and subroutines. Translated blocks of the application can also be optimized for execution by host computer system, taking advantage of application information known in advance or determined while running portions of the application.
It thus is desirable for emulators to provide improved performance when executing applications on a host computer system. It is further desirable for emulators to optimize translated code to take advantage of unique hardware features of the host computer system.